The Amazing 4 Year Old
by MeguDesu
Summary: This is another Dramione. After a potions accident Hemione is turned into a 4 yr old. Who else to care for her then Draco?
1. Hermione's accident

**The Amazing 4yr Old**

**Disclaimer: All J.K. Rowling's not mine**

"I hate Potions! It can die and burn!!!!" I said.

"Whoa! Hermione calm down!"

"Well' your not partnered with the bloody git Malferret now are you?!" I exclaimed.

Let me explain to you, I'm not like that usually but, after spending time with that slimy little git then you would be acting the same. Let me start from the beginning. Hello my name is Hermione Granger. I'm in my 7th year at Hogwarts. I'm also the head girl. Sadly the git got head boy which I was sure someone in Ravenclaw would get but no, that isn't the case. Since we're heads we have to be partnered in everything.

My best friends are Ron and Harry. They have it good because they both have the same grade so they are paired up. Right now we're in the Great Hall and Ron is stuffing his face as if it is his last meal on earth.

"Close your mouth Ronald! Don't you have any manners?!" I say in disgust

"Well look at what we have here! Weasel getting into trouble with his mum or should I say girlfriend!"

"Do you know how ineffective that has gotten over the years Malferret?" Ron said coolly.

That caught not only me but Harry and Malfoy. I've never seen this side of Ron ever.

"Well lets all go to potions shall we?" I ask just getting out of the shock.

"Yea let's go mate. We don't want to be late do we now?" Harry said.

**The Hell Hole I mean the Dungeon**

"Granger are you listening to me? Get with Malfoy and start your potion!"

"Yes Professor Snape." I answer

"Hurry up mudblood! I don't have all day!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" I yelled

"50 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class"

"Plays favorites" I mumbled.

"Granger watch out!" I heard Malfoy say

I turn and see some kind of potions thrown at me.

(Draco POV)

I see smoke where Granger was at. I Turn and yell at Parkinson.

"Why did you throw that stuff at her!" I know it was mudblood but no one should have potion thrown at them.

"She told you to shut up Drakie poo? I was defending you" the pug said

"Is your name Drakie? Because if it is then it's a weird name"

I turn and see a little girl where Granger stood. She had curly hair and big eyes full of curiosity.

"No my name is Draco. What is your name and how old are you" I ask

"Nice to meet you Draco, my name is Hermione Anne Granger and I'm 4 yrs old" she said

After that I blackened out.

Please Review!!! I just want to know if I should continue it or not!

Megumi


	2. Pansy the Pug

**Part II**

**Disclaimer: check the first one cause I'm too lazy to write another one**

(Draco POV)

I woke up and I see white. 'I'm in the hospital wing! Why?'

"Draco? Are up yet? It's time to get up now!" said a small voice.

I look own and see Hermione. 'Why is she so short?'(Alliteration!!! Mwahahaha right back to the story)

"I'm so sorry Drakie-poo! I didn't mean to get you mad!" said that annoying voice.

"Pansy go away before I strangle you!" I said

(Hermione POV)

"Where is my mum and dad Draco and why does she keep calling you Drakie-poo?" I ask. It was quite disturbing watching her try and kiss him. 'She looks like a ….what are those dogs called again? Oh yea! She looks like a pug. Poor her'

(Pansy POV)

'I'm going to marry Draco not this stupid mudblood!'

"Don't talk to him you stupid little mudblood!!!!!"

I watch in satisfaction as her eyes well up in tears.

"What's wrong? You want your mum and dad? Well that's too bad isn't it? From now on if you go near him then I will send curses at you got it you stupid mudblood?!"

She starts crying. 'Well she needs to learn some manners"

(Draco POV)

When Hermione started to cry I felt rage. I snapped.

"Pansy don't ever yell at her again or I will kill you with my bare hands!! What is wrong with you?! How could you yell at anyone as young as she is!!!"

Pansy starts to whimper. I don't care.

I turn to Hermione who has tears streaming down her face but won't make a sound.

"Are you all right?" I ask with sincereness in my voice

She nods her so slightly that it is hard to tell if she is really nodding her head.

Then she does something really shocking: she hugs me. Just like that. She hugs me. I finally hear her slight whimpers but soon she fell asleep. I look at her face and I see that she was probably the cutest 4yr old ever.

(Hermione POV)

After she yelled at me I couldn't help but cry. What does mudblood mean though? It sounded mean so it hurt. I tried my best to keep quiet. Usually if I don't then Uncle Ritchie gets really mad at me.

When Draco asked if I was okay I couldn't help but give him a hug. He was really nice to me. I liked him. I felt tired so soon I fell asleep.

(Draco POV)

After she fell asleep in my arms I glared at Pansy and left. I took her to the

Slytherin Common Room. I went to my dorm and placed her on my bed. I soon fell asleep on the bed too.

Sorry, this is a really sucky chapter. Thank you to xobellaxo for reviewing!!!

Megumi


	3. Angel and Marriage

**The Amazing 4yr Old**

**Disclaimer: All J.K. Rowling's not mine**

Draco's Pov

'I'm so tired!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait who's in bed with me?'

I look over and I see a small child and I remember everything that happened yesterday.

'Should I wake her up? I mean she seems so ….angelic'

"Hermione. Wake up"

Hermione's Pov

I open my eyes and see Draco looking at me.

"Good morning Draco" I say.

'I hope that mean lady isn't going to be here. She's really scary'

"Bloody hell!!!! Man, I didn't think you would go sleep with some little kid!"

'Who was that?'

Draco's Pov

"Shut up…..I'm not sleeping with her you dolt! You really need a life Blaise."

'God, why is he so sick. I mean she's 4 years old.'

Blaise's Pov

'I guess I made the wrong judgment…'

"Oh sorry about that…. I just thought since your well ….you know…you"

'I really messed that up'

Hermione's Pov

I walk up to the weird man and say, "Excuse me but who are you?"

"Oh I'm Blaise Zabini and who are you?" He said

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm 4 years old" then he passed out.

'Why does everybody seem to pass out when I say my name?'

"Draco why does everybody seem to pass out when I say my name?"

Draco's Pov

"I don't really know Hermione."

'I can't very well just tell her she used to go to this school. Then she might pass out and I really don't need that right now'

"Drakie-poo!!!!!!!! Where are you!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'No no no no no no no no no no no no no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why is she here?!'

I felt something clutch me.

"Draco… please don't let her in…..she's scary."

"Don't worry. I don't have any intention to do anything like that" I say in a calming voice.

I went to the door, opened it, and said, "Parkinson could you get your ass out of here!!!! You've already scared Hermione after yesterday." And I left.

Hermione's Pov

'Draco's so nice. I really like him. I'm going to marry him when I grow up!'

"Draco will you marry me when I grow up? Please?"

Then all of a sudden I hear a thud.

'Uh-oh… Draco passed out again'

I'm really sorry that it took me forever to post (I think that's what its called). Thank you to Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, pettyprincess, bluebubblegum, xXHostile17Xx, sarahyyy, and shadow angel 101 for reviewing.

Love ya

Megumi


	4. Gryffindors

Chapter 4

'Why does this always happen to me?' thought Draco.

"Draco? Are you okay? You sure do faint a lot." said A worried Hermione.

Draco slowly got out of the bed and tried to think of a way to make her feel better.

"Hermione, do you want to go see some new persons?" 'Why did I just say persons? Maybe I hit my head when I hit my head.' thought Draco

"Draco, it's people not persons", says Hermione.

"You sure are smart aren't you?" was his reply as he watched her grow a faint blush. "You might be the smartest 4 yr old I've met."

"Who are we going to meet Draco? Are they nice?", asks a happy Hermione.

"Oh, you'll see."

**The Gryffindor Common Room**

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?! Aren't you worried about her Harry?!" says a frustrated Ron, who has been looking through the marauder's map in search of his missing friend.

"Don't be daft Ron, of course I'm worried. I mean this is Hermione we're talking abo-", was Harry's reply before he was interrupted by someone knocking on the fat lady's portrait.

"Wonder who that could be?" Harry said as he went to go answer it.

"Hello Potty. Weaselbee. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Well, well, well. Look what the griffin dragged. Weren't good enough for it to stomach you, Ferret?" Ron said as he walked to the entrance.

"Don't insult Draco you big fat meanie!!" was yelled from behind Draco.

"Now don't get mad at them. It's our friendly way of greeting each other." said Draco trying his best not to give away that Hermione was the person who yelled that.

"Oh," said Hermione, "Well then, I'm sorry for calling you a big fat meanie. My name is Hermione Granger and I am 4 yrs old." She was finally in view of the boys.

Two thumps were heard.

"Awwwwwwww!!! Look how cute she is?" was heard around the common room.

Harry and Ron were sadly forgotten.

"Whats your name sweetie?" asked Ginny Weasley.

When Hermione replied there were about fifty thumps heard.

Meanwhile Draco was outside the common room laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Draco, can we leave? Everybody fainted and now its boring." said the 4yr old.

"Okay Hermione. Do you want me to carry you?" She gave a nod. "Okay let's go." And they were off to the slytherin common room.

So I'm really sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy it.


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story. It has been a long time since I last posted a chapter and I think I have changed the way I write. SO, I am going to re-write this whole shebang! I still like the idea of a shrinking Hermione whose only companion is Draco and so the format will stay the same. People will pass out and you will all love it to death.

If you ever thought it sounded childish, it is because it was. I was thirteen and I wanted to get into the whole "business "of writing. I had to type it on a desktop computer(oh the horror!) and was barely able to type fast enough until I got bored.

Now, I completed my first year of college and have hopefully improved my writing style and so I bid this story adieu.

Please look forward to re-written version of this story that I will try and write in the future. Thanks!

PS: When I do post the first chapter, I will notify you via a new author's note as a chapter through this story.


End file.
